


Groß

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Short, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Ryoma discovers that he's got one hell of a size kink





	Groß

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt over on tumblr, specifically 'size kink'   
> I've actually had the idea of Xander picking Ryoma up for a while now so the added in size kink just made it so much better  
> Also...might have exaggerated their differences in size just a littleeeeeee bit <3   
> This is also written with the personal headcanon of mine that Xander, once he gets really comfortable with someone, is a massive tease, while Ryoma tends to be more reserved   
> Thank ya! <3

It started out small. 

They had been standing outside, watching the rain and waiting for a meeting to start, when Xander was called away to speak with one of his advisors. Before he departed, he leaned down, brushed a lock of hair away from Ryoma’s face and softly placed a warm kiss onto the center of his forehead. A simple, chaste gesture but it had Ryoma blushing deeply, nonetheless. Lightly touching the spot of skin that had been kissed, Ryoma watched Xander’s broad back until he disappeared from sight, the scene playing over and over again inside his mind. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to that kind of affection – far from it, his sisters kissed his cheek and forehead all the time. Though, unsurprisingly, it was a little more…flustering when Xander did it. It was more that…because he had always seen himself and Xander as equals that he hadn’t ever noticed how tall the Nohrian Prince was up until that moment.

After that, Xander’s size was always at the forefront of his mind, always something he was paying attention to. No matter what they were doing, from enjoying a quiet evening together to sparring to scouting duty, he always found his eyes unconsciously drinking in Xander’s large frame – his long legs, powerful torso, muscular arms and broad shoulders. It was simple admiration at first – simply him enjoying someone who was so beautiful, so perfect but it quickly morphed into an embarrassing monster. All Xander had to do was move in just the right way, and Ryoma instantly found himself aroused. Xander reaching up to grab something off a high shelf? Xander squeezing Ryoma to his chest, tucking his head underneath his chin? Xander doing practically anything that showed off his legs, his height, his broad back, any part of his body? Ryoma was immediately set off into a tizzy.

He managed to control it…to the best of his ability but when they were having sex, all self-control went out the window. Moments of intimacy were hard to catch hold of, meaning that, by the time they were able to get some time free, they were both starving, unable to keep their hands off one another, unable to really think of anything else other than a desperate desire for the other’s warmth, the other’s scent, the sensation of the other’s skin pressed against their own, and it lead to situations where thinking clearly was not something that happened often.

They had finally gotten a moment of peace where it was just the two of them for the entire night. Up until that point, he had been doing really well at hiding just how much Xander’s size turned him on but that night, it came through more than a little bit. They had been slowly, deeply kissing, dragging the taste of the other’s mouth into their own, their pants filling up the cool night air, hands tugging at each other’s clothing, not wanting to rip at anything and knowing if they sped up the pace even the slightest bit, there would be fabric tatters everywhere when Xander had, quite abruptly, slipped his hands up underneath Ryoma’s arms, physically lifted him up off the floor, seemingly without any difficultly or struggle, and easily deposited him onto the bed before continuing to kiss a line down his chest as though the motion had been nothing at all.

He…he wasn’t a small man, nor was he light, not by any means. Yet, Xander had picked him up as though he weighed no more than a child. Needless to say, by the time Xander had reached his cock, he was nearly ready to burst. Thankfully, Xander hadn’t seemed to notice, and that little embarrassment had gone entirely without comment. However, the next time he did it, they weren’t in a sexual situation. Instead, they were outside, taking a walk through the palace grounds, admiring the sakura blossoms that were right on the cusp of blooming. He wasn’t really sure what had prompted Xander but one moment, they were walking along, the next, he was being held up in the air, the tips of his shoes just barely scraping the grass and a warm, loving kiss was placed on his lips.

It was a sweet, beautiful, incredible moment that had made his chest swell with a near tear inducing happiness, and it resulted in him immediately getting very noticeably hard.

Thankfully, Xander didn’t take offense. Rather, the moment he noticed the bulge hiding in Ryoma’s trousers, he got a very mischievous grin on his face, set Ryoma back on the ground and kissed him once more – a deep, lingering, hungry kiss that sent the world spinning. Squeezing Ryoma close to his chest, one hand traveling down to his backside where it shamelessly fondled one of the plush lobes, Xander pushed him up against a nearby tree, shoved one of his muscular thighs between his legs and chuckled softly when Ryoma let out a soft gasp, his hips bucking forward unconsciously.

“You’re so adorable.” Xander murmured breathlessly, trailing a line of kisses along his jaw.

Ryoma could hardly hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. Panting hard, excitement thundering through his veins; white hot, electric pleasure zipping up his spine, exploding inside his mind in a cacophony of multi-colored sparks, he bucked, rolled and thrust his hips, rubbing his cock against Xander’s large, beefy thigh until he was cumming with a strained moan, his face buried into the crook of Xander’s neck. Slumping against Xander, a jolt racing through his body when he slid his thigh away, he gasped hard a couple of times, wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and mumbled, “My apologies.”

“Think nothing of it.” Xander gently reassured him, turning his head to lightly kiss his temple, “I enjoyed the show.”

Snorting, Ryoma let himself melt into Xander’s scent, his warmth for a moment then quietly said, “Please don’t do that out in the open anymore.”

“What? Pick you up?”

Ryoma nodded, “I fear that I will have a…similar reaction.”

“I see.” Xander paused for a moment, tilting his head back as though he was considering something then asked, “May I do it in private?”

Ryoma nodded again, slipping away, out of Xander’s embrace, grimacing slightly at the wet, squishy sensation in his trousers, “You may.”

Stepping away, he held out his hand, flashed a small smile, which only grew when Xander returned it, he asked, “Would you like to join me for a bath? I’d like to return the favor.”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Xander replied, taking the hand Ryoma was offering.

He wasn’t entirely certain if Xander had ever caught on to what exactly was turning him on so much but after that, it certainly did seem as though he did everything in his power to fluster Ryoma by making their size differences very noticeable. Though, if he were to be honest, it wasn’t like that bothered him.


End file.
